


Overdose

by ExoWolfClan



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom, Music & Band
Genre: F/M, Gen, High School, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoWolfClan/pseuds/ExoWolfClan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Yi just wants to go to High School. Sure she was home schooled since forever, sure her only friend is her mom, and sure she has no idea what she in for, she still wants to go. </p><p>Overdosed on high school life, Song Yi meets a group of misfits who like to Overdose on other things. Entering this new world of the misfits, can Song Yi handle her new friends? School? and Mr. Park Chanyeol?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holy Shit!

Chapter One

-Holy Shit!-

 

“Mum please! Let me be normal for once!” A tall girl ran around her mother, trying to get her to look into her face. Aegyo always works on you. Come on, come on, look into my eyes! 

“Song Yi! I said no! You've been homeschooled for all you life! And NOW you want to go to public school?!” Her mother let out a big sigh. “Look hun, you'll be way over your head! People are mean! They do drugs! Party! Even have sex!...Do you even know what sex is?” 

Song Yi and her mother had an interesting relationship. It wasn't that she and her mother didn't get along, it was that they got along too well. Like high school friends who crack dirty jokes here and there, gossip, and talk about boys. Song Yi mother was too young at heart. 

“YES! Yes I know what sex is mother?!” She gave her a befuddled look. “You taught me what SEX IS!” 

“Don't go giving me the Jackie Chan face from Tumblr! I showed you that!” Her mother was much to young at heart for her own good; she had every social media site from Tumblr to Instagram, dated men much too young for her age, and dressed like an 16 year old. It was amazing to think Song Yi had a well rounded education. 

“Mom, please! It's my last chance before collage to be a teenager! To make friends!” Song Yi push air into her cheeks and formed a peace sign by her eye. Her aegyo was impressive.

She lifted her pointing finger to her lips. “DO NOT start Kiyomi on me missy!” Her mother was beyond annoyed, but saw her daughter's point. “If you go to high school won't you be afraid? You've never done anything like it before!” Her mother's concern was correct. She had never done anything like high school. She had been at home her whole life, adventuring to the mall or park sometimes, but always at her mother's side. 

“I need to grow up Mom. Find out who I am, what I can do. You can't continue to hold my hand.” She look down at her mother's nails that were practically digging into her skin. “Seriously, let go, you're going to draw blood soon.”

She tried to do ageyo like her daughter, but to no avail did it effect Song Yi. “I taught you too well I see. Fine you can go.” She turned her head, “but you have to know one thing! Boys are trouble! Girls are bitches! And don't ever eat cafeteria food!” 

“Thanks for the words of wisdom Mom. I'll make sure to eat only YOUR cooking at lunch.” She grinned. 

“On second thought no. Eat cafeteria food! I don't want you to keel over because I can't make a sandwich...” 

Song Yi knew her mother always meant well. She knew she was just worried and had an odd way of showing it. But one thing she did know: she was ready to go. And Seoul National High was her next destination! Right after the next Big (빅) drama marathon with her not so old, not so young mother Claire, (not her real name). 

“Park Hye-Lin! Are you getting the popcorn ready?” Song Yi asked.

“DON'T call me that! My names Claire!”

 

Picking up her empty backpack, Song Yi left her room. Her mother and her lived in a two bedroom apartment in downtown Seoul, South Korea. The rush of the city always played in the backdrop of her home, a quiet hush now being so used to it. Song Yi was not as ready as she felt at the beginning of the summer for her new high school life. She was in grade 12, that last year of high school, she began to wonder if it were a good idea to join school life at such an odd time.

“O-K!” Her mother placed a plate down on the small wooden dinning table. “Hur yo go.” Claire attempted at English pronunciation, but never could master it. 

“Mom, it's Here, you, gooooo. Do us all a favour: Stick to Korean.” Song Yi let out a smirk to tease her mother. 

“Well excuseeee me. Who the hell do you think taught you English huh? Huh?” She stuck her head out towards Song Yi, placing her fist on her hips. 

“American Idol.” She laughed. 

Song Yi finished up the not so toxic breakfast of fruit and cereal bars her mother laid out for her. She really needs to learn how to cook...and get married. 

“I'm leaving now mum. Don't burn down our apartment when I'm gone!” Song Yi teased as she left the apartment for what seemed like the first time on her own. Butterflies flying with in her, she took one step at a time. Ignoring her mother behind tell her to avoid the dark lit hall ways and buff boys. She watches way to much American television. 

Song Yi had to take two very stuffed and unhygienic subway cars to get to Seoul National High. It was a large building, painted black to absorb heat from the sun to save on heating bills, well at least that's what the school website said, but really, it just looked like a black jail. Her heart was beating as she took steps closer and closer to the black building. Following into it's shadow, she wondered where the beautiful garden was located she saw on the school's website, where the girls washrooms were, and even just the teachers office. She was l-o-s-t. 

She walked up to a group of students one by one looking onto a long list of names. Aahhhh...This must be where I find my name and classroom number. She remembered seeing something like this on a drama once. She located her name when the students in front of her cleared. Song Yi, Song yi, Oh! There I am! She was in class C, room 347. She was amazed at the room number: 347?! How many fricken doors are there in this place?! 

Determined to find her room, she left the board with names and journeyed off into the world of high school, unknowing of it's do's and don'ts. When she entered the school she figured room 347 would be on the third floor, when she got to the third floor she came to door 326. So if I continue to walk right, I should eventually find the write door...right? She thought.

Song Yi waked for what seemed an hour down a long, not very brightly lit hallway. 335, 337, 339...By the time she reached 345 she was at the end of the darkly lit hall. “What? Where is 347? The hall just ends here?” She felt annoyed. 

“It's on the first floor.” A deep voice came out of no where, startling Song Yi. 

“Holy shit.” The tall girl jumped at the deep voice. She couldn't see his face, but she now saw him sitting there at the end of the hall two feet away. 

“347, is on the bottom floor, at the end of the last hall. It's retarded I know, but that's where it it.” Song Yi could see him swing his hand up to play with his hair. “Are you in class C too miss?” 

She didn't know how to answer or even if she should. Her mother's voice sprung into her mind. “Stay away from dark lit hallways!” Now Song Yi could see why her mother said so, she felt like she was about to get mugged. 

“Ummm, yes? I am?” I'm going to get mugged and Mom is going to come to my hospital room and say “I told you so hun”, in that annoying “told you so” voice. She began to panic. 

The boy let out a small laugh. “Why don't you sound to sure about that?” He stood up, he was tall, but Song Yi's head was to his chin. He stood in the corner of the hall, shadows covered his face. “You're tall for a Korean girl.” He smirked. “I like that.” 

Song Yi found annoyance in his cocky voice, the thought of being mugged soon vanished. “And why are you here again?” She snapped back at him.

His smirk was so big now she could see it's outline through the shadow. “Avoiding the assemblage down stairs.” Her eyes grew big; she forgot about the beginning of the year assembly. 

“Shit! I forgot!” She put her hands over her temples to stop them from exploding with rage. “Oh shit....”

“Clam down miss, it's not the big of a deal.” He leaned up against the wall. “I haven't gone to one and it's my fifth year here.” He laughed.

Fifth? Oh no the guy is trouble. Abort! Abort Song Yi! Get out of here! She began to panic. “Well...I'm going to go now, don't want to miss the assembly.” She said in the calmest tone she could conger up. She turned to walk down the hall taking only a few steps before the deep voice came up again. 

“Are you sure you just want to walk into the quiet assembly hall filled with 1,000 students?” 

She stopped in her tracks. Song Yi imagined herself opening the auditorium doors as they squeaked announcing her entrance. Ouuu...I don't want that. She turned herself around to face the dark voice again, but this time a figure appeared from the shadows. He was tall, thin, and had light brown hair that let it's self down in waves. “You can chill with me to save yourself from totally embracement.” He proposed. His eyes smiled as he talked, his lips opening and closing looked soft. Holy shit, this guy's hot. Song Yi could of sworn he look like he belonged on T.V. His beautiful skin was shimmering in the little light offered in the hallway. 

“Umm...Won't we get in trouble?” She asked brushing back her dark brown hair. She stood leaning on her left leg, running her fingers through her hair, looking back to see if an teachers were about to hunt them down. 

“No, this floor ins't even in use anymore miss.” He stepped closer. “Were all alone up here.” 

His name tag was visible as he came closer. “Chan...yeol?”


	2. Chapter Two Misfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Yi meets the Misfits of her school.

Overdose  
Chapter Two  
-Misfits-

“No, this floor isn't even in use anymore miss.” He stepped closer. “We're all alone up here.” 

His name tag was visible as he came closer. “Chan...yeol?”   
He smirked at the sound of his name. He could tell he made her nervous. He took slow steps towards her. One, two, three. He counted in his head as he walked and leaned over to take a hold of her collar with his left hand; grinning into her eyes as he leaned closer.   
Song Yi felt her heart beat in her ears. What is the loony doing?! She thought as he pulled her collar, moving her face closer to his.   
“Song...Yi.” He had her name tag in his right hand, tilting it as he read it. “Miss Song Yi.” His smirk made Song Yi's heart race. She could of sworn she saw this exact scene in a drama on TV.  
“Can you back away please.”Her voice was small. Even though she was tall for a girl, he was tall for a man; she felt small around him.   
“Am I making you nervous Miss Song Yi?” He look right into her eyes, inches away from her face.   
“Yes. You are, Mr. Pervert.” She grabbed his hand that was pulling on her collar. “Get away from me.” Pushing away the tall boy's hand, Song Yi took 3 steps back, counting in her head as she stepped. One, two, three.   
“You're no fun Miss Song Yi.” He frowned. “I'm bored. See ya.” He turned towards the end of the dark hallway towards the stairs.  
“No fun? You're a fucking pervert!” Song Yi yelled at his back. I must get this side of me from my mother. She thought as she was shouted at the tall boy.   
He waved as his disappeared around the corner of the staircase.   
“Jeez, what an ass.” 

-중독-

Song Yi sat at the end of the dark hallway, her mind focused on analyzing Chanyeol's character. He seems like the typical bad boy. He probably smokes! Parties! And has sex! She swallowed, causing a “glup” noise to come from her throat. She sat there for awhile. She didn't noticed she was still sitting in an abandoned part of the school, darkly lit, and alone. When she finally came back to reality and she jumped. Her heart beat raised. “Shit! I'm still up here.” She felt panic over come her. Run. I should run. She thought.   
Song Yi ran down the hall, almost missing the turn to the stairs and flew down the stairs, skipping two steps at a time with her long legs. Thank God for my long legs! It was one of the few times she was happy with their length.  
When she reach the main floor, everything was quiet, expect for the muffled speaking heard from the auditorium. The assembling is still going on? Seriously?! Song Yi decided to wait outside the doors till the bell rang to dismiss the assembly.   
Sitting outside the assembly doors, twirling her thumbs, she waited for about 20 minutes. As soon as she heard the bell, the hallways were filled with students. Song Yi stood amazed. I think I am having culture shock...She thought, watching all the students running to class.

When she finally snapped back into reality for the second time, she found herself lost again.   
Shit! What did Chanyeol say? The room was at the last hall? Or in a hall? Or...or! Shit! Freaking out in her own mind, Song Yi felt a light nudge on her shoulder. When she turned her head to see who had placed their hand on her shoulder; she saw a girl around her age smiling at her.  
“Do you need some help finding your classroom?” Her dark black hair was long, it flowed down her back. When she smiled, creasing would form around her mouth, revealing a dimple on the right side of her face. “Do you need help?” She tilted her head.  
“Oh! Yes please...” Song Yi said in her surprise.   
“Whats your room number sweetie?” She smiled titling her head even more.   
This girl has to be the fakest thing I have ever seen. Noway her hair is naturally that dark! Song began to analyze again.   
“...347...” Song Yi could smell the girl's fake, cheesy smile a mile away. She wondered if she was what they called a “teacher's pet”, a type of student that is so fake, they fool the teacher into loving them.   
“I can show you where that is, follow me.” She titled her head again, but to the opposite side; smiling so hard with her eyes, they almost look closed. This girl is nuts, thought Song Yi.  
“Umm...Okay. Thanks.”

The fake girl lead Song Yi quickly to her room. She walked too fast to carry on a conversation, and to slow to call running, but Song Yi felt like was a light jog.   
Watching the girl's hair swing behind her back, Song Yi nearly bumped into her when they reached her class. “O.K. Here.” Suddenly the girl's smile vanished. As if she were an actor and just broke character, she peered into Song Yi's eyes. Song Yi noticed the bags under the girls eyes for the first time. “Bye.” And just like that the girl seemed real and really grumpy and walked off. What the hell was that? Song Yi thought, watching the-now-grumpy girl's hair swing behind her back as she walk away. -Bing-Dang-Deul- The bell sounded. “Shit...” Song Yi said quietly to herself.   
She turned to her classrooms sliding door. She slowly opened it, and the sound of the classroom seemed to fill the air. Gossiping girls, teasing boys, and shuffling seats.   
Song Yi gently pushed the door open, counting the steps in her head as she went to sit down at the first desk in the third row. One, two three. She sat down at the desk. Feeling flustered, she didn't let her eyes leave the top of her desk. She felt eyes on her back. Seon-saeng-nim, Seon-saeng-nim, where are you? She prayed the teacher would come, hurrying into the room.   
As her prayer started to become more of a chant in her head, her pray was granted. 

“Good morning Year 12 students.” A tall slim women walked into the once noisy class. “Glad you all have your listening ears on.” She winked. Her hair was tied up in a bun, placed at the back if her head. When she turned her head, strains of gold and bronze would shimmer in her brown hair. “I hope we all had a good summer.” She was looking over the student list at the teacher's stand at the front of the room. “And it seems like we have one new student among us.” She grinned. Oh shit. Here we go. Song Yi thought.   
“Park Song Yi. Where are you?” Here eyes scanned the faces of the students and stopped once she got to Song Yi's. “Yo gi.” She gave me a light wink. “Come up her Miss.Park.” Her hand waved to motion Song Yi to stand.   
Song Yi felt her stomach drop to the ground as she stood up. She faced the teacher and walked. Once again counting her steps. One, two, three. Please, introduce yourself Song Yi. She gestured towards the class.   
Song Yi felt her cheeks light up, she looked around the room, scanning everyones faces, hoping to know someone. WHY would I know anyone? She thought. Just as she was going to start in her introduction she noticed a boy's head laid flat down on his desk. Chanyeol, you good for nothing...  
“Song Yi?” The teacher called out to her, causing her to fall back into her reality for yet again the third time.   
“Ah! Annyeonghaseyo, My name is Park Song Yi. Umm...I new here. It's nice to meet you.”   
“What school are you from Song Yi?” The teacher asked.   
I've never been to school! Why do you think I'm freaking out! Huh?! Song Yi began to curse her teacher in her head. “I have never been to a public school till today.” A “huh?” was heard across the classroom.   
“I was homeschooled since I was 3. So I never had classmates before...” Song Yi began to speak more comfortably.   
“Really? Wow! What an interesting girl you are Song Yi!” The teacher chimed. “Everyone help her out okay? High school is a scary place at first. Do you kids remember grade 9?” A shiver went over the class as the students remembered their grade 9 year.   
“Now Song Yi you can go sit down.” The teacher smiled at her. “I am Mrs.Choi, it's lovely to be your teacher and PARK CHANYEOL GET YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR DESK IMMEDIATELY.” Her sweet voiced quickly turned into a growl as Chanyeol slowly lifted his head. “Morning Song Yi.” He said yawing. The class giggled. Song Yi sank into her chair, wanting nothing to do with him.

-중독-   
First period was history, Mrs. Choi did not waste anytime getting to work. She was teaching the class Korean history; a subject Song Yi had already written 4 essays, read 12 books, and been on 6 “field trips” to the museum for. She felt confident knowing she was well prepared in history. Thank God mum's a history junkie.” Song Yi thought smiling.   
As the class went on, only the sound of pencils on papers could be heard as the students were busy copying notes from their text books. Song Yi was already falling asleep at this review of Korean history. First period seem to last forever as she doodle away in her note book. She drew a comic of Chanyeol, calling him Yeol. Yeol was drawn to be sitting in a corner with a sour expression. She wrote “failure” beside the cartoons head, drawing a character representing her, called Yi, Yi was pointing at Yeol laughing. Song Yi left out a giggle. Not realizing how loud a small giggle was in a class full of studying teens.   
The teacher look over at her, “Ms. Park? Is something funny?” Song Yi's eye's widened, as she looked up at her teacher. “Umm...I just thought it was funny that Korea was once three separate kingdoms, and now it is two separate countries. I was just wondering why Koreans can't get along with other Koreans.”   
Small bits of laughter were heard among the room; Song Yi quickly regretted even talking. Mrs. Choi smiled. “Yes it is funny huh? All these years but not much progress.” She smiled but Song Yi knew she was only going along with it to help her from complete embarrassment.   
For the rest of the period Song Yi sat quiet, awake, and focused on her doodling. She continued to draw Yeol in different situations; unsure why she was drawing Chanyeol in the first place.   
Okay Yeol~ Let's draw you failing our next history text. Song Yi's boredom had led her to drawing stupid, pointless comic strips about Chanyeol; a boy she just met and already had dis-taste for.   
The bell rang and the class room was again filled with gossiping girls, teasing guys, and shuffling chairs.   
It was lunch, a time where students would seat with their friends, talk, laugh, and eat together. Song Yi had NO friends. So she walked to the cafe, hoping for someone, anyone, to say “Hey new girl, want to eat with us.”   
Koreans are just NOT friendly people. Song Yi thought, as she collected her lunch at the cafe and stated to walk back to her class. No one had asked her to sit with her, let alone did she recognize anyone from her class. This school is to huge! How am I supposed to know who is who?! She was frustrated, tired, and homesick, and it wasn't even 12 pm yet.   
She walked towards her class, or at least the direction she thought her class was in, when she came across a staircase. I could always go eat my lunch upstairs?   
Even though being upstairs was creepy, dark, and alone, she thought anything would be better than eating in the bathroom stall. This isn't Mean Girls. Song Yi thought. She really did watch to many American movies and TV shows with her mother, Song Yi thought.  
When Song Yi reach the top level of the stair case she was not greeted by a hallway Abandoned in it's darkness, she was greeted by a door, one she was not sure she should open. She placed her hand on the cold metal door and pushed it open. Sunlight attacked her eyes as she was temporary blinded walking out onto the schools roof.   
“Ahh~” Song Yi rubbed her eyes with her free hand, her other holding her tray of dangerous cafeteria food. “It's so bright!~” Song Yi was relieved to be out of the stuffy school, and in the wind and freedom that is outside, even though passed 10 feet in every direction was a three story drop.  
She walked over to the rail of the roof, it was over looking an empty soccer field. “AAHHH! I HATE PUBLIC SCHOOL~~!” Song Yi began to let out her stress, yelling to the world. “MY MOTHER WAS RIGHT! I DON'T HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT!”   
She let out one final “AHH~!” as she put down her tray of food next to her and leaned over the rail, looking to see if anyone was listening to her ranting. Relieved she sat up and began to swing on the rail. “Mother's are always right.” Song Yi felt her rosy cheeks turned fire truck red as a voice was heard behind her.  
“Ah~ You heard that...” She turned around and found a medium height boy smiling at her. His skin was tanned, his eyes were dark, and his hair was bleached blonde. Song Yi thought how he remind her of the an American women, who always wanted tanned skin and bleach blonde hair. “Sorry for yelling.” She looked down at her feet embarrassed.   
“Nah, it's okay. We all need to let off steam sometimes.” He winked at her. Song Yi found it annoying.   
“Well okay, I guess I'll go now.” She picked up her tray.   
“You don't have anyone to eat with do you?” He was died on. She had no one, she was a loner, a loser, a freak who was homeschooled since she was three.   
“Well...No. No I don't...But tha-”  
“You can eat with us.” He had a big smile, bigger than expected. “Come on over.” He waved her to turn the corner just past he door, a place in the shade.   
“Um...okay.” Song Yi didn't want to lose a chance to make friends or miss out on eating a meal with someone who was not her mother. She walked, holding her shaky hands firmly around her tray. 

“Chanyeol?!” She was surprised to find the tall boy relaxing in the shade. “Ah~ Miss, how ya been?” He took a drag from his cigarette, lightly placing it between his lips, than pulling it away to blow smoke into the air. I KNEW HE SMOKED. Song Yi thought, feeling proud to have been able to read Chanyeol's bad ass character so well.   
“Sit down.” The tanned boy said. Song Yi sat just beside the shadow, as if she could cross into the dark side at any moment. “This is Lulu, the tanned boy pointed at a girl sitting across from him. Song Yi jumped, not noticing her at first. She studying her face and realized it was the same girl from that morning who helped her find her room. “Ah, Lulussi, thank you.”   
“I only did that because Mr. Kim was watching me. It was my punishment to help new kids find their classrooms.” She looked at Song Yi. “Wasn't out of the goodness of my heart, don't worry.” She gestured Chanyeol to hand over his cigarette; giving it to her, she took a long drag. “That jack ass of a teacher found smokes in my bag, and made me be nice for once.” She spit on the ground.   
“Lulu is nice, once you get to know her.” The tanned boy smiled, trying to reinsure Song Yi of her newly made lunch buddies. “I'm Kai. I'm a dancer.” He let out a wink.   
“That's not my kind of thing...” Song Yi said, thinking he meant something much more exotic.   
Lulu laughed. “HA! Jongin, she wouldn't even pay you to see you dance.” She laughed to herself as Kai gave her the finger.   
“It's Kai. Not Jongin. God.” He rolled his eyes. “It's my stage name.” He explained to Song Yi.   
“Exotic dancers have stage names too?” She asked seriously.   
“A! Haha I like this girlfriend of yours Jongin!” Lulu laughed. I am NOT his girlfriend. Song Yi thought.  
“Hey! I am NOT a fucking exotic dancer! I do Jazz and Ballet! BALLET!” Song Yi laughed at the boy's angry expression.   
“I know, I know. I was just teasing you Jongin.” Song Yi giggled.  
“It's Kai!” He replied, flipping his blonde hair to the side of his face. “What are you than?” He looked her up and down, Song Yi gave him a stern look.   
“I am a girl who was homeschooled since she was three.” She said with confidence. “I have never been to high school, let alone ate lunch with people my own age before.” She placed a tilted smile on her face. “My name is Park Song Yi.” Her smile grew bigger at saying her name and looking around at the people her age nodding their heads.   
“Another Park? Seriously.” Lulu said as she pointed at Chanyeol. “We have Park Chanyeol and now this chick?” She sighed, pushing her long, too dark to be real, black hair to one side her head.   
Chanyeol had sat quiet, watching the scene unfold. Song Yi found that her eyes would always wonder towards him, watching him has he took a drag from his cigarette. He looks so cool smoking. Song Yi thought, not admitting to herself she had a thing for bad boys.   
“The three of us are outsiders at this school.” He smiled, looking at each of his friend's faces. “Were the misfits. You look like one of us too, homeschooled girl.” 

Misfits? Me?


End file.
